


Deal with insomnia

by WhiteShamanWyvern



Category: I dunno - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteShamanWyvern/pseuds/WhiteShamanWyvern
Summary: Just two robot dorks in love with each other
Kudos: 1





	Deal with insomnia

It was another night filled with insomnia for Dusk. He couldn't suppress his famine neither this time. 

Dusk was scared of hurting someone because if that, this is why he was a little bit reluctant when Sun did the proposal. 

Eating souls was very peculiar for a monster like him. This famine was persistent and he didn't want hurt anyone. 

But Sun didn't cared about that. He promised at Dusk that nothing would happen to both of them. They would be fine. 

No drama, no wars, no death. Just peace. 

"Why are you awake?" 

Dusk looked behind him, and saw his boyfriend with his messed hair. 

"Did you had a nightmare?" 

"Kind of." Dusk replied. 

Sun sitted on the sofa. "Come here." he smiled gently. 

Dusk sitted near to him, and in a few seconds he was trapped in a sweet hug. 

"Comfy?" Sun asked. Dusk purred. "As always." 

"Did you have the same nightmare?" Sun asked. 

Dusk sighed. "Yes. I don't know if this is a paranoia of mine or a warning that my mind is telling at me." 

"Paranoia." Sun responded "Don't be afraid." 

"But I do this nightmare almost every night..." Dusk looked down. 

"Dreams are just a vent of our fears and intrusive thoughts." Sun explained "The famine doesn't control you, you control it."  
"I just want to live a normal life." Dusk looked at Sun "How do you to manage your nightmares?" 

"Sometimes, I just walk in circle and nothing more." he putted his head in Dusk's hair "I hate it." 

"If only I could eat bad dreams too." Dusk said. 

Sun laughed. "Do you wanna be a yokai or something?" 

"No, I wanna be more sexiest." Dusk said. 

Sun laughed. "So, do you wanna eat marshmallows or a sandwich now?" 

"Marshmallows." Dusk replied. 

"Ok..." Sun smirked "Duskitty." 

Dusk looked him, annoyied. "So have you chosen... death." 

"How are you gonna to kill me?" Sun asked "I'm stronger than you." 

"With this." 

Dusk looked at him with puppy eyes. 

Sun flinched and lightly blushed. "My weak point..." 

"Give me...marshmallows. Now." 

After eating the marshmallows and the whole jar, Dusk was feeling better. 

"Now that you have rest, it's time for my revenge." Sun asked. 

Dusk stood up and went to the bedroom. "How will you get the revenge?" 

Sun followed him. "You will see." 

The masked robot sitted on the bed. "Try me." 

The other robot took of his glasses. 

"Oh...guess I'll die." Dusk ammitted his defeat, but Sun laughed. 

"Silly, I don't wanna do nothing of nasty with you." he sitted near to Dusk after putting his glasses on the bedside table "I wanna smooch you and nothing more." 

Sun kissed Dusk's cheek, making him blush. 

The other robot blushed. "You are one of the few people that makes me happy. Frisk is the first one." 

"I'm happy about that. I love see you happy." 

Sun never had a good friendship with his Frisk. He kinda ingnore them, but after their death, he understood how much precious that friendship was. 

And he wasted it. 

Now that Dusk was on his side, he would never do the same mistake again. 

But he still remain an huge tsundere.


End file.
